In air-conditioning apparatus and similar apparatus, an indoor unit installed on an indoor side includes a blower configured to blow air by rotating a fan (impeller). Specifically, in an indoor unit of a ceiling concealed type, air flows into the indoor unit through an air inlet at a center on a lower surface side (indoor side), and flows out through air outlets on lateral sides of the lower surface side via the fan, an indoor heat exchanger, and other components. In this case, the indoor unit includes a bellmouth so that the inflow air through the air inlet is rectified and delivered to the fan. The bellmouth is formed, for example, into an annular shape (cylindrical shape) in conformity with the fan to be rotated. Further, the indoor unit of the ceiling concealed type includes a drain pan that is installed below the indoor heat exchanger so as to receive drain water generated as a result of condensation by the heat exchanger. The bellmouth is mounted to the drain pan through fixation with screws, and the drain pan is mounted to lateral plates of a casing (outer shell) of the indoor unit through fixation with screws. Meanwhile, the fan is fixed to a rotary shaft of a motor, and the motor is mounted to a top plate of the casing of the indoor unit (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).